


镜子（铁鹰）

by Wantonly



Category: Marvel, 漫威
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wantonly/pseuds/Wantonly
Summary: 域里面有一面镜子有灵魂的能回答你所有的问题但是他也会问你问题如果答错了那就会死掉
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark, 铁鹰





	镜子（铁鹰）

**Author's Note:**

> 域 
> 
> 里面有一面镜子
> 
> 有灵魂的
> 
> 能回答你所有的问题
> 
> 但是他也会问你问题
> 
> 如果答错了
> 
> 那就会死掉

域，里面有一块有灵魂的镜子，能看清你的心，能回答你所有的问题，有很多人慕名而去，得到了正确的答案，也有不少人留在了那里，因为他们还是选择了错误的答案。

曾经有个男人带了一把锤子，想得到正确的答案后就把镜子砸碎，很可惜，他留在了那里。

镜子喜欢回答问题，也喜欢问问题。

“托尼，我要是没出来你会怎么办？”克林特抱着胳膊脸上带着戏谑的笑，“嗯……让我想想，一小时一个床伴？哦，这挺符合你的风格”

“你到底有什么问题，难道我真的不能给你答案吗？”

“拜托！我可是托尼•斯塔克！”

“我连问题是什么都不知道！你连问题都不告诉我！”托尼大声的诉说着他的不满。

发泄不满后是该死的沉默

“嘿，听着，我………”托尼咬了咬牙，

“求你了，别去。”托尼拉住他的手，企图让他放弃这个决定，眼睛紧紧的盯着弓箭手，好像他下一秒就会乖乖跟他回家。

克林特只是摇摇头然后挣开了手，留给他一个坚定的背影

“噢，可怜的孩子，看上去你的童年过得并不好。”

里面什么都没有，只有无数块镜子，克林特靠着一块镜子站着，

“嘿！信不信我把你砸碎！”

“我现在过的很好，请你不要勾起我那该死的童年回忆！”

“但是鬼知道我有多好奇你是怎么知道的？”

镜子忽略掉克林特的威胁，“孩子，我是块镜子，一块有灵魂、能读到你内心的镜子”

克林特翻了个白眼，“打住打住，第一个问题”

“我被洗脑了，杀了很多无辜的人，你觉得这是我的错吗？”

“杀了人本来就是错的……”

答案是这样的吗，克林特低下头，

“但是那并不是你的意愿，你虽然被控制了，而且能清晰的感觉到自己在做什么，但是那终究是被控制的，那个你不是真的你”

“那个满手鲜血的屠夫并不是你，是一个傀儡，你什么都干不了，只能被动的完成指令”

“但是我害死了寇森！他不该死的，他是因我而死！”

“是你杀了他吗？”

“…不是”

“是你让人杀了他吗？”

“不是…”

“他是为了你死的吗？”

克林特沉默了，

“这是他的选择，是他选择受伤后站起来而不是逃走”

“不！不是！你在偷换概念！”克林特站直起身子，

“他是一个特工！神盾局最优秀的特工之一，站起来继续战斗是作为一个特工的骄傲”

“那也是他的选择”镜子好像叹了口气，

“这是他的骄傲，他要去维护他的骄傲，所以他选择站起来而不是像一个懦夫一样逃走”

“他不是为了你死，他只是为了他做出的选择，为了他自己，也为了他的骄傲”

克林特靠着镜子坐了下来，眼泪一滴一滴落在镜面上，他想否认他在哭，但是地上镜子告诉他，事实上你在哭，而且你的眼泪还滴到我身上了。

所有人都告诉他他没有做错，他只不过是被洗脑了，即使他们知道他在被洗脑的时候他是清醒的，从来没有人告诉他他有错，不是错在杀了人，不是错在害死了伙伴，是错在他不愿意承认这不是自己的错

“你还有问题要问吗？”

镜子好像松了口气，可能在感叹他终于走出来了，

“你要问我什么？”，克林特调整好自己的情绪，

“你觉得你的他爱你吗？”

“哼，你这种问题我听过无数次了”克林特撇了撇嘴，

“每个人都会问：你跟托尼真的在一起了？”

“我知道他很优秀，我没有队长的血清，没有他的盔甲，没有浩克，没有锤子召唤不了闪电，也不会法术，至于小娜，我相信没几个人敢惹她。”

“他可是钢铁侠，人们心中的英雄”

“我只不过是个弓箭手，靠着我的弓和箭，没了弓箭我什么都不是。”

“孩子，自信点，你这样可不对。”镜子有点无奈，

“说实话我以前可能觉得我们只是炮友的关系，我感受不到他对我的爱，但是就在刚才，我从来没有看见听见托尼•斯塔克求一个人。”

“他超要面子的”，克林特笑了笑，“他不喜欢其他人递东西给他，但是我每次递过去的东西他都会接”

“但是他愿意为了我改变，他愿意为了让我改变这个选择来求我，即使他知道不可能”，

“就在刚刚，我感受到了，一个爱你爱到愿意放下他所有的骄傲来爱你的托尼•斯塔克。”

“现在我有了答案，我爱他，是真正的爱。”

镜子没有说话

“喂，我发誓我没有骗你”克林特乖乖举起三个手指，

“我看不懂这个答案”

不知道为什么，就算看不到镜子长什么样克林特都知道此时他的脸色肯定很难看

“是什么答案”克林特有些疑惑，

“他的答案跟你一样，就在刚刚，你进来的时候，他的心发现他是爱你的”

这下轮到克林特的脸色变得难看了，

“而且他可能还没知道这个答案”

克林特觉得他的心里有一万只羊驼在狂奔

“你可以走了”不知道是不是错觉，克林特感觉镜子的语气带着些笑意，更像是幸灾乐祸。

在外面已经等了快两天的托尼已经快要崩溃了，要不是他给克林特装的身体监测还显示克林特还是活蹦乱跳的，他现在肯定已经换上盔甲准备炮轰这里了，

克林特一脚踹上车门，还没等托尼惊喜他的小鹰出来了，他就接到了“鹰眼爱心小拳拳”一份，

大家好我是托尼•斯塔克，我的男朋友刚刚域出来，对，就是那个能解答你一切疑惑的鬼地方。他出来后什么都没说，上来就给了我一拳。

（虽然不咋疼，比撒娇力度大点）

我现在很慌，请万能的网友帮帮我！

**Author's Note:**

> 日常叭叭叭：
> 
> 写的好爽！
> 
> 镜子挺公平的，是就是是，非就是非。
> 
> 人生的答案有正确的也有错误的，
> 
> 但是人生没有镜子，
> 
> 别给自己制造遗憾，
> 
> 说不定你选的就是正确的答案  
> （有兴趣的朋友可以去看看 镜子：基锤   
>  那里讲了镜子的存在的意义和留在那里的人）


End file.
